User talk:Tiger Kommandant
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Tiger I! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Vautour2b Regarding your recent inquiries Hello! I'm one of the admins for the Girls und Panzer Wiki. Welcome! I've noticed you've been posting in a couple of places regarding a specific question about a character you might have. In the future, it would be best if you could either ask on the forum, in the comments section of the page depicting that character. Though the wiki front page talk page may seem like an appealing place to ask or get noticed, it may cause confusion among people currently working on that page. In addition it would be best if you could create a new section in a talk page, rather than simply editing and posting in already existing sections, for asking questions unrelated to the already existing section. You can do the later by clicking on the leave message button on the upper right side of the talk page, then filling out the subject headline and writing your question there. On that note, I've seen the work you've done on the Tiger I page, and we do appreciate it very much. Keep up the good work! Maho's birthday is July 1st. Thanks to Baroness West for locating the information. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 21:42, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Please refrain from posting images of models or gaming miniatures. Don't post such images, only GuP images are to be posted in the gallery, not of plastic models. These have nothing to do with the actual series and as such as not acceptable for articles, please use official material. Hauptman (talk) 11:36, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Official Warning Hello, This is an official warning regarding your behavior on the wiki. Your past actions have caused some concern and questioning as to whether or not you are familiar with the etiquette of this wiki. I highly encourage you to read up on proper wiki rules, and use better judgement when creating pages, adding images or making edits. Just a few reminders on what you should seek to improve on. *Your own personal opinions and thoughts should go into blog posts, NOT into actual pages themselves. *Images posted to this wiki whould always be related to GuP. Miniatures of tanks do not count as acceptable. *Remember to sign your posts with four tildes. Tildes can be found by holding the shift key and pressing the key directly left of the "1" button. Do this four times, and you will sign your post. *Use dedicated talk pages solely for communicating on how to improve the page. If you have questions about character information, use the comments section on the appropriate page pertaining to your inquiry. I am certain you will improve on your behavior on this wiki. Failure to do so may lead to further administrative action, which none of us want. Good day to you. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 15:22, February 27, 2017 (UTC)